A Long Time Ago
by ipreferoriginal
Summary: Felix sighed and looked up surveying the camp seeing Pan looking at him. His leader nodded once and so Felix began his tale of why the King of Neverland is so dark. Not because he abandoned his son, but because he lost her, fierce, bold, and stunningly beautiful and he can't get her back.


**So this is just an almost one shot I guess. Only one chapter, tells the story of someone Peter Pan and Felix used to know and love. Hope you like it. Favorite/review do what you want. Should I make an actual story off this or no? I'd love to hear from you.**

"Felix? Why does Pan dislike me so much?" Wendy Darling was a fragile little bird. She reminded Felix of his sister and how she died in front of him. He blinked pretending it was because of the question when really it was because of the memory.

"Who said he hates you?" He asked patronizingly watching her squirm to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Just because you think I'm dumb doesn't mean I am," she said boldly before hiding away under her weak facade.

"Even if I did know why would I tell you girl?" The loyal lost boy fired back.

"Please?" She asked. Felix sighed and looked up and surveyed the camp seeing Pan looking at him. His leader nodded once and so Felix began his tale of why the King of Neverland is so dark.

"Almost a century after Peter Pan came here a girl found her way to Neverland. Pan was going to send her home but when he saw her he couldn't. Love at first sight is a myth, I wouldn't believe in it if it wasn't right in front of me. They fell in love. She was fierce and bold, stunning. Pan was happier around her and Neverland thrived because of it. I don't remember where she came from or how she got here. I just remember what it was like to be around her. Everything was brighter, life seemed to be worth it. Lost boys that joined us when she was on the island never cried for their previous life.

"I was new on the island then I arrived around the same time she did, maybe a week earlier. We were best friends. Contrary to what you might think, Pan was never possessive with her. I had a giant crush on her and here I am alive after all. One time it was just me and him still awake sitting in front of the fire. I'd long accepted that this is where I belonged, a lost boy on Neverland running wild and free. He asked me if I believed in love. I never answered because he answered first. 'I thought love never existed mate,' he said. 'I could never be more wrong.' He went on to tell me that he loved her. He also told me that he saw how I felt about her even if she didn't see it herself. I told him that it didn't matter, all she saw was him anyway. I'd only be the best friend. I also made him a promise though. If he ever hurt her I'd kill him.

"What happened to her?" Wendy asked the lost boy unaware of what was going on behind the neutral facade of the lost boy.

"One day pirates came to the island like they so often do. She went to their ship along with two other lost ones to tell them the rules like she always did. She didn't come back for three hours and Pan never sensed her on the island. We went looking for them. We found them tied up on the pirates ship disarmed, gagged and bound. Pan threatened the pirates a fight broke out until their captain held a sword to the girl's neck. All fighting seized, no one made a sound. I remember pulling my sword out of a man's stomach and embedding it in the captain's neck. But I was too late. He had already given her throat a smile. Too deep for Pan to heal it and she was too gone to say goodbye. That was the first and only time I've ever seen him cry."

Wendy looked at the lost boy thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Felix," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder unable to keep herself from seeing a grown up John or Micheal in front of her. "What was her name?"

"Wendy Emerald Swan, we all called her Emerald. She never thought of herself as a Wendy. Before you ask, no she didn't look like you." Felix said his sadness turning to anger as he remembered his lost love. Without another word Felix took off into the woods to her tree.

He stopped at the base of it before adjusting his club over his shoulder and walking inside down a set of stairs and into a small sitting room with a couch, love seat, on one side of the room a table on the other with carved wooden chairs that haven't been sat in for years. No one comes here except for him and Pan, Felix hasn't been here for decades though, too painful. He can remember the nights he spent here in an extra room. Felix took a deep breath and walked down a narrow hallway turning and pushing aside a curtain and walking into her room.

It was littered with clothes left around from when she lived here. There was a desk wedged in a corner with scrolls and charcoal on it along with a bookshelf in one corner pressed together untidily. The bed was made from furs and wood. It looked like a princess's bed if the princess was raised in the wilderness. He looked at the hammock strung up in the corner remembering when he'd wait for her to wake up before meeting the lost boys for the day. He was about to turn around and leave when he noticed something on the end of her bed, her bow. It was made from a light wood and carved with intricate designs, almost a work of art instead of a weapon. He picked up the stiff piece of wood warily as if it were a bomb about to explode in his face.

"You miss her?" Peter asked from the doorway.

"Of course, you?"

"Always, mate, always."


End file.
